bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxendarc
Luxendarc is the world of Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. Story The earliest moment in Luxendarc's past is when a group of figures arrived after fleeing from a disaster which befell the Celestial Realm. These figures are met by a being that called herself Yōko who they were forced to seal to keep the germs of a plague they have unknowingly created locked in her infected body. In time, Yōko was revered as a deity by the people of a dynasty that faded into myth while the Celestials established the foundation of civilization before also fading into legend. Such civilizations that thrived were the Eisen Empire, the Kingdom of Eternia, and Fort-Lune which resides on the moon and wards off the Ba'als from entering the world. Eventually, all events predating it referred as the Age of Myths, the Crystal Adventists suggested the creation of a centralized religion dedicated to the crystals, items of unknown origin which balance their world. Despite the transitional period after its creation, the gradually corrupted Crystal Orthodoxy erased any trace of the Crystal Adventism. Early in Luxendarc's history, the Orthodoxy used rumors that the King of Eternia was restoring Crystal Adventists as an excuse to conquer the region and kill all supporters to the king, including the DeRosso family. But Lester DeRosso, a former member of the Orthodoxy cast out for refusing a bribe, became immortal and was demonized by the religion. Five centuries later, due to the rise of technology, the Orthodoxy establishes a fear-based reformation with High Inquisitor Yulyana facing DeRosso in countless battles throughout the world. The two rivals ultimately forge a truce when spurred by an dying angel to prepare for an upcoming darkness and the Evil One who would used the Crystal Orthodoxy's ideologies to force a Vestal into causing of an even known as the Harrowing that would end the world. DeRosso and Yulyana decided it would be in Luxendarc's interest for the Crystal Orthodoxy to be cleansed of its corruption as part of their preparation, the former faking his defeat so Yulyana can be held as a hero and gradually rise to the title of archbishop. After using a combination of rites to become immortal himself, and the information that the Angel provided of world-changing events predating the Harrowing, Yulyana set into motion a plan to separate the vestals and innocent followers from the corrupted Orthodoxy leadership. After 1700 years, Eternia's highlands rose and cut off the nation from the rest of the world. Yulyana would reveal the Orthodoxy's corruption by revealing the fraud behind the granting of vocations. Yulyana would then propose the creation of asterisks to replace the system of granting vocations. Being the only person who knew how to create them, Yulyana fled and took refuge in the Yulyana Woods until everyone who knew him has died, a process accelerated by DeRosso. Eventually, honoring the promise that his ancestor Foundar Geneolgia made to cure her, Griede Geneolgia attempts to bring Yōko to Eternia after securing her a vessel to reside in. However, also motivated by his greed for the treasure he acquired from Yōko's shrine, Griede learns that he unknowingly caused the Great Plague that swept most of Luxendarc. Though Griede is forced to poison everyone and sink his fleet before returning with some of his the treasure, the plague reached Eternia. The Orthodoxy reveals its true colors by barricading Gathelatio and their headquarters with one village among many wiped out. This causes a cleric named Braev Lee to leave the Orthodoxy out of disgust, orchestrating antibodies to deal with a second plague while allying himself with Sage Yulyana and DeRosso in establishing the Anticrystalists. By then, in a final bid to regain their former glory, the Orthodoxy invoked the Great Ritual by overloading the Earth Crystal. Knowing this act would destroy the world in the process, Braev strayed from Yulyana and DeRosso's plan to take all four crystals from multiple fronts and instead leads his army of Anticrystalists to conquer Eternia. With the earth vestal killed, and the leaking power of the Earth Crystal used in the development of the white magic extraction experiment, the Orthodoxy is forced to abandon their headquarters as Braev converted it into Eternian Central Command. Breav then established the Duchy of Eternia under the rule of himself and the other five members of the Council of Six. Accepting defeat, Griede decides to disband the Crystalguard and is forced to have those among the noble houses who opposed his decision slain. This causes some of the former Crystalguards to resort to banditry in the countryside with Griede using a private army to dispatch them, though Bella and her family become victims as consequence. As Griede later disowned his oldest son Denys Geneolgia, Braev learned of the Harrowing and decided to spread Anticrystalism outside Eternia to gain control of the remaining Crystals and their vestals to avert the end of the world. But the actions of Anticrystalists involve converting or suppressing the local populace: The Bloodrose Legion driving the water vestal Olivia Oblige and her followers into hiding with the Water Crystal sealed, the Black Blades giving support to the Swordbearers faction in Eisenberg with the fire vestal killed with the way to the temple blocked by lava. As this occurred, Denys begins to gather like-minded followers who believe the world has become utterly corrupt. ''Bravely Default'' After the appearance of the Great Chasm that destroyed Norende Village, the final sign before the Harrowing, the wind vestal Agnès Oblige leaves Ancheim for Caldisla to investigate the event while pursued by the Eternian Sky Knights who were charged with her capture. But by fate, accompanied by the cryst-fairy Airy, Agnès is joined in her quest to awaken the crystals by Tiz Arrior, a survivor of Norende, Ringabel, a youth with no memory of his past, and Edea Lee, the daughter of Braev Lee who sided with the vestal after seeing the atrocities Eternian soldiers were committing. After returning to homeland, learning that the King of Ancheim was an Anticrystalist sympathizer who is a member of Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, actually a division of the Eternian forces, Agnès travels to awakened the crystals while thwarting the Eternian forces. Ending up in Eternia, Agnès and her allies would defeat the Eternian leaders and awaken the Earth Crystal. It was when the Harrowing begins that Agnès and her party find themselves traveling to other versions of Luxendarc, forcing them to repeat their actions while gradually learning the truth that Airy used them to link the last remaining worlds needed for her master Ouroboros to enter the Celestial Realm. After the group defeats Ouroboros, they managed to use the Great Chasm, revealed to be a product of the previous world's Harrowing, to return to their world. After restoring the crystals, Agnès decides to reform the Crystal Orthodoxy into what it was meant to be while establishing peaceful relations with the Duchy of Eternia while Edea is promoted to knights-captain of the Eternian Ducal-Guard. But months later, after Tiz was taken to Eternia after falling into a deep coma while Caldisla somehow removed from everyone's memories, the Ba'al known as Diamante landed on Luxendarc after devastating the moon. Fighting Yulyana while destroying the landmass connecting the Florem and Harena Regions, Diamante managed to fatally wound its opponent while crashing into the Kustra Archipelago. The Ba'al would remain there until found by Denys and his group, with the aid of a fairy named Anne, as they build the Skyhold and make final preparations to begin their attack as the Glanz Empire. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Having become pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, Agnès holds a treaty signing with Braev in Gathelatio before being abducted by Kaiser Oblivion. But this results in Yew Geneolgia to mount a rescue mission to save Agnès alongside Edea, a revived Tiz, and Magnolia Arch, a mysterious woman who came from the moon. After helping Yew and his group in saving Luxendarc from the machinations of Providence, Agnès leaves the Crystal Orthodoxy after achieving peace between it and the Anticrystalists as she begins a new life with Tiz in the rebuilt Norende. Locations *Caldis Region **Caldisla **Norende Village **Norende Ravine ***Great Chasm ***Via Celestio **Ruins of Centro Keep **Lontano Villa **Dimension's Keep *Harena Region **Ancheim **Harena Ruins **Temple of Wind **Grand Mill Works **Miasma Woods (shared with Florem Region) **Al-Khampis **Harena Sea Caves *Flor-Cheim Inner Sea *Yulyana Region **Yulyana Woods Needleworks **Vestment Cave **Mount Fragmentum (shared with Florem Region) **Chompshire **Dimension's Hollow *Florem Region **Miasma Woods (shared with Harena Region) **Florem **Temple of Water **Twisted Treetop **Florem Gardens **Mount Fragmentum (shared with Yulyana region) **Witherwood **Twilight Ruins **Sagitta Forest **Sagitta Village **Old Sagitta *Eisen Region **Sea of Corsairs **Grandship **SS Funky Francisca *Eisenberg Region **House by the Sea **Eisen Bridge **Hartschild **Grapp Keep **Starkfort **Mount Karka **Mythril Mines **Underflow **Temple of Fire **Old Aqueduct **Yunohana **Geyser Grotto **Dimension's Cauldron *Eternia Region **Eternia **Eternian Central Command **Everlast Tower **Gravemark Village **Vampire Castle **Gathelatio **Pilgrim's Grove **Frozen Hollows **Geneolgia Crypts *Kustra Archipelago **Dimension's Hasp **Ba'al Crater *Dark Aurora *Infernal Realm *Celestial Realm *Fort-Lune *Skyhold Musical themes In Bravely Default, "Land of Light and Shadow" is the theme that plays on the world map, and the appearance of day and night changes based on the section being played. It was composed by Revo and is the eighth track on the first disc of the original soundtrack. In the Luxendarc's Big Diary soundtrack, it was combined with the location themes to create the song "Luxendarc Travel". In Bravely Second: End Layer, the overworld theme is "The Adventure Begins" , composed by ryo and is the eleventh track on the first disc of the original soundtrack. "Luxendarc Travel" lyrics English :Caldisla, the Land of Beginnings. :Walking down a shadowed path, stretching across the stone pavements... :There is a long slope leading towards the harbor, and you have yet to understand... :That everyone harbors a sadness within their hearts. :But someday, we will smile again. So please don't put out your light. :Light shimmers through the clouds, the sky of our journey's beginning. :Anchiem, the Land of Sand and Time :Leaving behind footprints on across the dry desert, they wander in search for water to quench their thirst... :Droplets fall onto the burning sand as they proceed onward, towards a blurring light on the horizon. A sun in the shimming heat that tells time. :A grand clock powered by the wind, had lost its source of motion when the wind died. :Day or night, it continues to creak and groan. Even though it now being turned by sweating hands... :Within the city in the desert where water is scarce, you must pay a hefty sum to drink. :What price is there to a life? There is no clear answer. Left behind you troubles as the clock's hands move forward... :Florem, the Land of Radiant Flowers. :Everyday is inside the gloomy flower folds, wet with overgrown desires and egos. :Ladies gathering within the neon lit darkness to compete for the most beautiful in the Flower Festival :With trendy hair dye, trendy hair accessories, and trendy clothes. Can you fake a trendy smile, too? :It is said you can be like the flowers, the stars, and the butterflies if you dress yourself up. :Displaying that kind of desired beauty will make you look wonderful, but it averts you from their true self on the inside. :And the beauty in your heart...You tilt your head while taking in the remnant fragrances of blossoming wild flowers. :Grandship, the Sinking Nation :Afloat the seas, the ocean breeze caress your cheeks as your hair strands dance to it. :Chasing after the rolling clouds, the gulls fade off. What lies in the distance beyond the horizon? :A story woven by an expanding world. Travelers will be taken and say: :"This whole ship is by itself a nation." Would you believe that if I'd told you this yesterday? :But now...the waves are quiet at this peaceful time...the calm sea invites the twilight. :Where should we head...tomorrow...? :Eisenberg, the Land of Civil War :Behind the raging volcano, above the burning red magma, there are exhausted people who see no end to this civil war. :They burrow into the dark underground, they hide and they dig. :Their cries won't reach above, and can't be heard as expected :With their eyes set on Mythril, they search and they dig. :They hold back their true feelings a bit. But they are all naught but young boys. :To uphold peace, praising freedom, they give their lives in battle as the Shieldbearers. :To gain prosperity, to become someone in power, they take lives in battle as the Swordbearers. :This war of repeating conflicts will not come to an end and eventually the obsession for victory... :Gave birth to a devilish massacre, a spreading poison that killed many people. :What did you think when hear that? Because, after a split second of sadness, your gaze grows firm and strong. :Eternia, The Land of Immortality :The story of a cold country where snow flakes dance in the wind, you come to a sudden stop and listen to it well. :Surrounded by the steep mountains covered in sheets of snow, there is an old village that was assaulted by tragedy and left with frozen smiles. :A long time...a plague spread afar within the blink of an eye...And in a cruel joke...countless lights were snuffed out. :Is it an unforgivable sin to wish for an eternal future? :Despite that...I wish for you whom I hold dear to be in the best of health :We will remember the days we journeyed with you. :We will never forget the days we walked with you. Etymology "Luxendarc" can be read out as "lux and dark", the former term being Latin for light. In Japanese, Luxendarc was subtitled as the "Land of Light and Shadow" . Trivia *Entries on weapons in both games mention a lost island nation called Wa, which appears to be based on feudal Japan. Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer de:Luxendarc